


You ain't as green as you are young

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails (TV) RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Porn, REAPL PERSON FICTION, RPF, RPS - Freeform, a teeny bit of flogging and some ass smacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Luke thinks it's over, Toby has other ideas





	You ain't as green as you are young

**Author's Note:**

> Real person slash, you've been warned REPEATEDLY.

The club is dark and crowded, filled with loud people and louder music. Luke weaves his way between swaying bodies trying to make his way back to the table he's sharing with Jessica and Luke Roberts when an arm grabs him from behind. It only takes a second for his senses to register who the arm belongs to. He’d know Toby’s body and scent anywhere.

He turns his head, feels the rough scrape of a beard against his cheek, smells the soap on Toby’s skin. Luke’s stomach flips over. “I thought we weren't doing this anymore.” he murmurs. 

Luke can feel Toby’s hot, damp breath where it’s ghosting down his neck. He shivers, goosebumps popping up as Toby speaks. “Can’t seem to help myself. I can still hear that sound you make right before you come. I can't stop thinking about you. I get hard every time you walk into a room.”

Toby’s hands squeeze around his hips bringing their lower bodies flush, his covered cock pressing just above Luke’s ass. Luke can’t help the gasp. Heat curls low in his belly, his own cock starting to fill. 

“Meet me back at your room in twenty minutes.” Toby nips at the side of his neck, his tongue dragging hotly down the side of Luke’s throat. Luke shivers, his body pressing back against Toby for more touch. 

Just as quickly as he'd appeared he's gone, leaving Luke spinning. He gets back to the table and makes his excuses to Jess and Luke. By the time he makes it back to his room, Toby is already there. He gives Luke a once over, and the hungry way Toby looks at him makes Luke nearly stumble. 

He barely gets the door closed behind him before Toby has him pinned. His mouth covers Luke's, his tongue sliding over Luke's bottom lip. Luke moans into the kiss, clutching at Toby’s shirt to pull him closer. Toby’s hand skates down his stomach to cup him through his jeans and Luke hisses. 

“So fucking hard for me already.” Luke hears the smirk in Toby’s voice and it’s not like he’s wrong but he doesn’t have to be so fucking smug about it. Toby slides to his knees, his fingers working Luke’s pants open. He pushes them down and Luke’s cock bounces out into the open. Toby licks his lips and Luke’s hips jerk forward. Toby wraps his hand around the base, his thumb rubbing the bundle of nerves under the head, “Always so eager.”

Without warning Toby takes him down in one go. Luke’s head slams against the door as a moan breaks free at the hot, tight squeeze of Toby’s mouth on his cock. His fingers slide over Toby’s head, the short hair tickling his palms as his fingers press at the back of Toby’s head.

“God, your fucking mouth.” Luke pants. Toby’s lips are already red and wet, his eyes closed blissfully as he takes Luke’s cock deep. 

His hips jut forward, fucking into Toby’s throat. Toby’s teeth catch on the ridge of his cock head when Luke pulls out, his tongue flicking at the slit and Luke shudders, pleasure making his knees weak. 

Toby pulls off until just the head of Luke’s cock is resting on the tip of his tongue. The look he gives Luke is filthy and Luke sees his cock twitch before Toby takes him down once more, slowly this time. One excruciating inch at a time. Luke feels sweat dotting his forehead, he locks his knees to keep them from wobbling. Toby’s eyes slide closed as pleasure flits across his face. He sucks hard on the upstroke before sliding down again. 

He bobs his head fast, his lips getting wet with spit. Luke can’t tear his eyes away from how fucking obscene Toby looks on his knees, his cock tenting his pants, his lips red and swollen, Luke’s cock completely disappearing from sight. He presses his fingertips against Toby’s cheek just to feel himself. 

Toby pulls him all the way in, the back of his throat closing around Luke’s cock. Luke moans helplessly and shoves forward just as Toby swallows. 

“Oh, fucking Christ, I’m coming.” 

Toby pulls off fast, his hand taking the place of his mouth as he sits back and tilts his head. He jerks Luke’s cock hard, his spit easing the way. He lets the first few streaks land on his face, one in his beard, one across his cheek and then he sticks his tongue out and and directs the rest of it into his mouth as Luke watches. Luke barely manages to stay upright as his legs shake, bone deep pleasure sliding through him turning his spine to jelly as he folds over Toby’s head gasping. 

His legs finally give out and he sinks down into Toby’s lap, his nose pressed to Toby’s neck. He takes a deep breath, scenting him. He’s missed the citrus scent of him. Whatever soap Toby uses is like crack to Luke, he can’t enough of it. 

Toby lets him rest long enough to catch his breath and then he’s pushing at Luke, “Come on, up. I have plans for you.” He catches Toby sucking the last of his come off his fingers.

They both strip quickly and then Toby is putting him ass up on the bed. Luke hears rustling behind him and when he looks over his shoulder to see what’s happening Toby tells him, “Eyes forward.” 

Luke doesn’t even think about disobeying. He feels the bed dip and then the heat of Toby’s body hovering over his. Toby’s knees knock against his ribs as he stretches up, he holds a blindfold in front of Luke’s face, “Trust me?”

Luke’s mouth goes dry making it impossible to answer so he just nods his head. Toby ties the silk blindfold over his eyes before he shuffles backward. He doesn’t hear anything for long minutes and then he hears movement through the air just before a stinging slap against his ass. He yelps and his body jerks as the pain goes straight to his cock making him twitch. Luke thinks it may have been a flogger but he won’t know for sure until the next hit.

It doesn’t come right away. What comes next is Toby’s hand rubbing over the sore spot, his fingers pinching slightly making Luke gasp, “I’m going to assume since you’re not trying to get away you’re not going to have a problem with this.” Luke hears the disturbance of air once again and this time he’s better prepared when the hit lands. He groans at the flare of fire in his left cheek. He’d been right it’s a flogger. He chokes on a breath as his cock goes hard so fucking fast at the knowledge of what’s going to happen here. 

“No, no problem.”

“No problem, what?”

“No problem, Sir.” He moans the last of it as Toby brings the flogger down three more times in quick succession. Luke feels himself start to leak into the bedding below and all he can do is close his eyes and let himself get lost to the feeling of searing pain tinged pleasure that floods his system each time the flogger hits its mark.

“You have the most perfect ass.” Luke feels Toby’s hand sweep over his left ass cheek before squeezing it. His fingers trail down the back of Luke’s thigh. When he gets to Luke’s right knee he pushes up and out effectively opening Luke up. Luke feels hot breath against his hole and then the flick of Toby’s tongue.

His body jumps as he whines. He pulls his leg further up hoping for more but Toby’s gone as quickly as he appeared. The flogger comes down again, this time over his exposed hole and Luke moans, his hips jerking at the sharp sting. Several more hits and Luke is biting into the pillow under him, his hands fisted tightly in the bedding. His ass feels so hot, every hit sending a sharp tendril of pain spiraling through him.

He eventually feels the bed dip between his legs, and then Toby’s hands squeezing his cheeks. He shouts at the burning ache until he feels Toby’s tongue licking across the center of him. He pushes back and then away from the sting of Toby’s hands clutching his ass in tight fists. His brain is misfiring with the mixed signals and all he can do is lie there and moan. Toby’s tongue drills into him, licking inside as he holds Luke open, his beard scratching at the sensitive skin of his ass. 

Toby bites at his rim, his teeth scraping over Luke’s hole. Luke gets his knees under him, his ass pushing back, his face buried in the bed as he screams into the covers. Toby forces his tongue in deep and slaps at Luke’s right cheek, one hard hit after another. Luke chokes on his own spit, his cock jerking hard before he comes all over the bedspread. 

Toby pulls back and spins him, “Shit, did you really just,” he trails off as he gets a look at Luke’s spent cock and the mess on the bed, “Fuck, that’s incredible.” He leans up and licks into Luke’s mouth, Luke is just coherent enough to kiss back. 

Toby moves back down and licks over him, soft little kitten licks cleaning him up as Luke continues to whimper. Toby pulls the blindfold free and Luke has to wait for his eyes to adjust before he can get a good look at Toby. 

He’s kneeling between Luke’s thighs, eyes heavy as they look him over, his cock in his hand as he strokes himself slowly, “Can you get hard again?”

“Probably.”

Toby just laughs, “Let's find out.” He coats three fingers in lube that Luke has no idea where it came from and then he’s sliding his fingers over Luke’s hole. He can’t help the half moan and the way his body rocks down toward Toby’s hand.

Luke likes getting fucked, his body craves it and he’s been fucked enough by Toby to know that it’s good, so fucking good that Luke will beg for it. Has begged for it in the past. He spreads his legs wider, his own hands rubbing over his stomach, his chest, plucking at his nipples. He closes his eyes and lets himself feel the wet push of Toby’s fingers. He’s loose from coming twice, there isn’t much resistance, the slick only making it easier for Toby to get three fingers in from the get go.

He hums in the back of his throat, the stretch burning up his spine and spreading out through his limbs making them heavy. Toby’s fingers pull at his rim, stretching him wide, the fingers on his other hand working in between the ones already inside him. Luke shivers at the dulled sting, his hips rolling smoothly against Toby’s hand. 

“Good?”

Luke, nods, “Mmmhmm. Faster.” Toby speeds up, his fingers curling in on the upstroke, making Luke jump, “Yeah. Fuck, yeah, just like that.” He wraps his fist around his cock, he’s only half hard but he’s getting there quick. Just as he starts to stroke himself Toby leans in and licks across his right nipple. Luke huffs out a short breath. He undulates against the bed, his body restless, needy for touch, his whole body feels lit up.

Toby bites at his nipples, tugs with his teeth, sharp sting of pain and then the flat of his tongue soothing the hurt away. Luke fucks down, taking Toby’s fingers deeper, his body sucking at him. He feels himself start to sweat, feels it beading at his hairline, under his arms, he can feel how flushed he is, feels how desperate he’s becoming, “Fuck me.” His voice is strained and deep.

He reaches for Toby, his eyes bleary as he watches him roll on a condom before lining himself up. Luke is fully hard again, his cock starting to ache, the head shiny and tight. There’s blunt pressure at his hole and then Toby pushes and the head pops in. Luke moans helplessly, his body shuddering at the thick feel of Toby’s cock filling him.

“How are you so fucking tight?” Toby grits out.

“Magic.” Luke sighs, his body tingling every place they’re touching.

Toby chokes on a laugh, his mouth coming down over Luke’s for a short kiss. Toby’s hips fuck in and Luke moans, his head turning into the pillow, his hands clutching at Toby’s biceps. Luke’s whole body feels heavy, like he’s swimming in a vat of honey, warm and slow. God the way Toby feels, his cock so fucking thick and hot, the way it drags inside him, pulling at his rim. 

Toby gets his arms under Luke’s legs, his knees in the crook of Toby’s elbows and Toby practically bends him in half, fucking in hard and fast, his cock drilling Luke’s prostrate on every thrust, making Luke whine continuously. Toby bites at his neck, his tongue licking the sweat off of Luke’s chest, his own sweat starting to mix with Luke’s with every powerful thrust. Luke can’t believe he’s actually going to come again but he feels it gathering inside him, knows that the constant pressure in the exact right spot is going to force it out of him.

Luke makes a broken guttural sound into the side of Toby’s neck and his cock twitches hard and there’s nothing left except a few small dribbles but his body shakes just the same, his muscles clenching, his ass squeezes down around Toby and Toby’s hips stutter. He rubs his body against Toby’s as he shivers through his third orgasm.

“Yeah, that’s the sound right there, so fucking gorgeous.” Toby’s hips grind in, short little pumps as he pants, his body bucking, his eyes slipping close as bliss slides over his face. His head drops to Luke’s shoulder, his arms letting Luke’s legs down before rolling to the side. He ties off the condom and tosses it at the trash can before turning back to Luke. 

There’s something behind his eyes as they trace Luke’s face but Luke is too tired to think about it right now. He figures he’ll have time in the morning. He feels his own eyes drooping. Toby’s fingers trace his lips before kissing him gently. The last thing he remember is the feel of Toby’s body pressing close to his and the scent of him permeating every single one of Luke’s senses.


End file.
